The Sweet Sacrifice 3
by YoshiiLoveer
Summary: The Team founds out who Victoria Vulpix is...what will they do about it?


Here's the Third Chapter! Review…how's Victoria? XD does she looks bad or not? I hope you like it! :D and sorry I took too long, but the Chapter is kinda long….

Chapter 3:

The New Dawn

That same night, Jarexius seemed wide awake. She couldn't sleep thinking…_what in the world am I doing here? I wonder how my Pokémon are…Kitty…Foxix…Eievui…Emolga …and…Arcko…_

-"Jarexius, are you awake?"- asked Rihou.

-"REAL awake, Rihou"- she replied.

-"Yeah, I feel you. I was thinking about all the sorts of things we'll find out tomorrow, and so on! Imagine all of the places we'll go and find countless treasures! Can you simply imagine it?!"- said Rihou.

-"Oh, yes…"- said Jarexius, sadly.

-"What's wrong?"- asked Rihou.

-"I was just thinking how my Pokémon at my world are. Maybe they're searching for me like crazy, and I'm here without being able to send them at least a note to tell them that I'm okay…"- said Jarexius.

-"Oh, so that's what has been on your mind since we came…"- said Rihou.

-"Yes…I just can't help wondering…if they are searching for me? Or maybe celebrating that they are free…"- said Jarexius.

-"Celebrating? Why? You are a nice person! …well, now Pokémon…but I'm sure that you were a nice person too!"- said Rihou.

-"Oh, Rihou…since we met, you have always said something that encourages me to go on, no matter what"- said Jarexius.

-"Re-really?"- asked Rihou.

-"Yes. Now I'm more confident to find something about my past…or how to get back to it"- said Jarexius.

-"Oh…"- said Rihou, a little disappointed

-"Why sound so disappointed?"- asked Jarexius.

-"What? I didn't say it like that. It's just that…I wish you could stay and help me save the world."- said Rihou.

-"I wish to do that, Rihou…but I don't belong here…I belong back in my world and with my Pokémon. I was about to become the Champion when I…"- started saying Jarexius, when she got a flashback of her and her Pokémon falling off to a forest from a really big cliff. She tried to hold on to something, but failed and landed against a tree; -"…I fell off that cliff…and landed against that weird tree…"-

-"Hey, you remembered something! Maybe you can recall even more! Just try to remember!"- said Rihou.

-"…Yes…that…"- said Jarexius, when she suddenly forgot the flashback and what happened next; -"No…no…NO!"-

-"What's wrong?!"- said Rihou, as he got up and saw Jarexius rolling on her bed.

-"No…I forgot what happened next…so close yet so far again…"- she said, sadly.

-"You forgot?"- asked Rihou.

-"Yes…anyway, we have to get up early tomorrow. Let's try and get some sleep."- said Jarexius.

-"Sure! If you need anything, I'll be on the other side!"- said Rihou.

-"Glad to know that"- said Jarexius.

Rihou went to his bed and Jarexius lay down again. She couldn't believe what that flashback revealed her. _This isn't a normal flashback…it was more an epiphany…or a revelation of what might have happened to me!_ Jarexius was still shocked of that flashback. She suddenly felt sleepy, and even sleepier, until she moved her head to the left and fell asleep.

On the other room were Victoria and Gerald. He was deep asleep, and she was thinking her next procedure.

_Humph! That Eevee looks clueless! Just like when I met Gerald…I'll just sabotage her like I did with that Mudkip! She'll be out of here in no time!_, thought Victoria with an evil look on her face.

Around 5:30 on the morning, just when the night breeze was cool and the beds were starting to get cold…

-"HELLO?! IT'S MORNING"- yelled a loud voice.

-"Ugh! Can you lower down your voice?!"- yelled Jarexius, enraged as she got up.

-"LOWER DOWN?!"- yelled again.

-"YES!"- yelled Rihou.

-"Who are you!?"- asked Jarexius.

-"Loudred, and I'm in charge of waking up you lazy guys!"- said Loudred.

-"Lazy?! Excuse me, but I'm totally sure that we have got up faster than any of us!"- said Rihou.

-"Excuse me, what's the uproar here?"- asked Chatot.

-"These new apprentices won't get up!"- said Loudred.

-"Excuse me, 'won't get up'?! All right, that was the last straw!"- said Jarexius when she walked up to Loudred to hit him.

-"N-no!"- said Rihou as he hold Jarexius; -"don't do it!"-

-"Just hurry up, would you?!"- said Chatot as he left.

-"Later"- said Loudred. They both started walking behind them. Rihou kept a watch on Jarexius. Who knows if she starts to run, just to beat up Loudred? They made it; the whole Guild Members where at front of the Guildmaster's Chamber. All of the members where talking to each other, and they saw Victoria and Gerald, right next to them. Victoria looked at them, trying to hold her laugh, and Gerald 'hand-shook' them. Gerald started to talk with them, Victoria kept thinking her evil plan, when Chatot asked for their attention.

-"May I get your attention, please?"- asked Chatot. The whole Guild paid attention to Chatot right away; -"let's perform the morning cheers! But as you can see, today the Guildmaster isn't here with us. This is due to illness. But I'm sure we can be cheerful yet . So let's go! "-

-"Ah one…ah two…ah one-two-three!"- started yelling the Guild Members. Rihou looked at Jarexius, who was crept out by the way they yelled; -"ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK! TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY! THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"-

-"Okay, you lot! Time to get to the usual work! "- said Chatot.

-"HOORAY!"- yelled the Members. Upon finishing, they took their separate ways, except Jarexius and Rihou, who stayed back, wondering what to do now that they joined. They seemed a little lost.

-"Hey"- said Victoria.

-"Huh? Vicky!"- said Rihou.

-"This way!"- said Victoria.

They went to Victoria. Rihou was wondering why would she call them like that, and Jarexius was on her own thoughts like before. They went out to the Crossroads. They were waiting for Gerald there. It seemed easier than waiting for him on the Guild, because here, they would just go, not like in the Guild, they had to go out and go.

-"Hey, where's Gerry?"- asked Rihou.

-"Today my team and your team get to go on a Mission together"- said Victoria.

-"Ok, so you didn't answer him where's Gerald…"- said Jarexius.

-"That's none of your business, rookies"- said Victoria.

-"Uh…Okay…so what is our mission?"- asked Rihou.

-"Chatot assigned us this: we need to find this Spoink's lost pearl"- said Victoria.

-"But this…isn't what I expected!"- said Rihou.

-"Why?"- asked Victoria; -"what do you expect, rookie?"-

-"I expected something more like…exploring unknown places and islands!"- said Rihou.

-"…Something NOT our style!"- said Jarexius, hitting him with her paw.

-"…Ok, but remember you two are beginners at this, and you need to prove yourselves worthy to go on those kinds of Missions"- said Victoria, _WOW idiots…_

-"Ugh…"- said Rihou.

-"There we go! I bought some things that might come in handy!"- said Gerald as he came down from Treasure Town.

-"Nice! Then we are ready!"- said Rihou.

-"I don't know if I am"- said Jarexius.

-"Why?"- asked Victoria. She really didn't care, but it was just to keep up the game of gaining her trust. Rihou knew why: she didn't felt comfortable exploring knowing that she was a human before. But Gerald was also staring at her suspiciously, like he and her share something similar…

-"I really don't know. I just don't have the Spirit inside of me"- said Jarexius.

-"Why? Maybe you're sick?"- asked Victoria, _you better be well!_

-"Maybe it's just that I need some exploring, that's all"- said Jarexius; -"after all, I've explored once"-

-"Then, what are we waiting for?"- asked Gerald.

-"LET' S HEAD OFF!"- said Rihou, confident.

The four of them went out to the dungeons. The four of them were talking, sharing some things about their past. Jarexius was the only one who hasn't told something about her past. Gerald was just getting curious of why Jarexius had that unique aura and personality.

-"Hey, let's rest here"- said Gerald.

-"Good, because I'm famished!"- said Rihou.

-"Then, let's have a snack"- said Victoria.

-"Hey, Jarexius, come with me for a minute"- said Gerald.

-"Oh, sure"- said Jarexius.

-"Why…"- said Rihou, jealous.

-"Oh, don't be so jealous, Rihou!"- said Jarexius; -"it isn't good for your health!"-

-"Jarexius! Quickly, please!"- said Gerald.

-"Coming!"- said Jarexius. She sprinted towards Gerald, who sat on a big rock. The rock let everyone who sat there to a big forest view, and at the far horizon, was a small body of water that looked like a river.

-"What is it?"- asked Jarexius.

-"You were a human, right?"- asked Gerald.

-"H-how did you know that?!"- asked Jarexius, who was shocked to hear that Gerald knew her secret without her telling it to him.

-"When you see a fellow human, turned into a Pokémon, the look of being lost, not knowing what to do, it's easier to see"- said Gerald.

-"Fellow human…? Are you…or better yet; were you…"- started saying Jarexius.

-"A human? Yeah, I was"- finished Gerald.

-"How come you don't want to go back to your world?"- asked Jarexius.

-"At first, I did want to go back, but when I met Victoria and saved the world twice, I decided to stay here, where they needed me more than my own world. I was just a simple Trainer, who focused on Water-type, Jarexius. I guess sometimes I wished that people would notice me more, and guess it got true by this world"- said Gerald.

-"Well! You say that you weren't noticed, but I was the best Trainer in the whole Unova region! I had my own Pokémon with me; I was almost at the top of becoming Champion, also so close to beat Team Plasma for good…when this….this transformation happened! It ruined my whole life, Gerald…"- said Jarexius.

-"Maybe not completely, because now you can find the true Jarexius that was desperately trying to get out of the daily routine of training"- said Gerald.

-"How? By exploring unknown places? That isn't my style, Gerald"- said Jarexius; -"don't think I'm like you, Victoria, or even Rihou. I just formed this to eventually find some clues"-

-"Jarexius, you want to find something about your past and how to get back at your original world, but don't you want to save other Pokémon in need?"- asked Gerald.

-"How many times do I have to say this? I know that they are other ones in need, and I really wish I could help them, but this world, this exploring thing, it isn't my style, not what I envision of me"- said Jarexius. Gerald took a deep breath. In his two years of being on this world, he has never dealt with someone like Jarexius.

-"So all you want to do…"- started saying Gerald; -"is to get back at your world, defeat the Champion, become the most respected Trainer, and keep training your Pokémon? Is that what you want?"- asked Gerald.

-"NO! I just want to be the Champion…to open my own Training School, yes…"- said Jarexius.

-"But…do you think it's worth living like that?"- asked Gerald.

-"Yes. I think it's worth living that life. Dreaming about your future…and then seeing it a reality…it makes you feel relaxed, excellent, extraordinary…"- said Jarexius, convinced.

-"So that's your dream, your illusion?"- asked Gerald.

-"Yes, Gerald. That's my dream, the one I'd always had"- said Jarexius. Gerald didn't know how to convince Jarexius to change her perspective of thinking. He tried to make her change her illusion, into one that she wants to save the world like him.

-"Ok, I won't make you…oh wait; I CAN'T make you change your ways of thinking about this world…but just give it a try, would you?"- said Gerald.

-"I have to. I promised Rihou"- said Jarexius; -"but I also told him that if I find out something about my past, and how to get back at my world, I would go back to it"-

-"Wow, so you promised Rihou…but are you going to break the promise you made to him, just to get back at your world?"- asked Gerald.

-"He seemed okay with it, and I don't do promises unless it's from people I really trust"- said Jarexius.

-"Don't trust him?"- asked Gerald.

-"NO. I don't trust him, Victoria…"- said Jarexius; -"and sorry…but I don't trust you either. I really don't know if you understand and how did you found this out…"-

-"Good point"- said Gerald; -"after all, you're new to this. But I know soon you'll open up your mind and heart…"-

-"My…mind and heart…open?"- asked Jarexius; -"you're saying they're closed?"-

-"Practically, yeah. There's no trust unless you open your heart and mind, right?"- said Gerald; -"it's the same thing for Pokémon"-

-"Humph…by something you are saying all of this, and I can't seem to imagine what it could be. I just hope that you don't take this literally and go tell everyone that I was a Pokémon, because you'll finish ruining my life"- said Jarexius.

-"I won't unless it's necessary, Jareh. Trust in me"- said Gerald; -"I can call you Jareh, right?"-

-"Yes. That's what my friends Cheren and Bianca used to call me"- said Jarexius.

-"Yes. Maybe we should head back"- said Gerald.

-"Oh, yes!"- said Jarexius, and she sprinted off.

-"Watch out for the…"- started saying Gerald, when Jarexius slipped on the Grass and fell on front of Rihou and Victoria; -"…slippery grass"-

-"You should've said sooner!"- said Rihou; -"are you okay, Jareh?"-

-"I'm fine as ever!"- said Jarexius. She managed to stand up. She didn't have any scratch on her, so it means she wasn't hurt badly or something.

-"Are you sure? Don't you want to see Chimecho to see if you're hurt?"- asked Victoria, playing with a worried face. After all, she did fell hard on her left side.

-"YES I'm okay, people. No need to worry, okay?"- said Jarexius. To Rihou, she did sounded okay, but on his mind, he felt that Jarexius was hurt.

-"If you say so…"- said Gerald; -"…but don't tell Chatot I didn't warn you"-

-"…Probably 'cause I didn't listen at the right time"- said Jarexius.

-"Yep, that's the reason…but what if we just tell Chatot Jarexius got attacked?"- asked Rihou.

-"From the looks I perceived from him, he's hard to fool"- said Jarexius.

-"He is, and it won't be easy to just go and tell him that she got attacked"- said Gerald; -"he knows when you're attacked and when you fell down and hurt yourself"-

-"Oh, really? Then what do you recommend, Gerald? You have been more near than Chatot than any of us…"- asked Rihou.

-"Well…as I said, it won't be easy tricking him…so let's just continue. Eventually wild Pokémon would attack us"- said Gerald.

-"Well, then!"- said Jarexius; galloping on her left side; -"okay, now it hurts…"- she said, but she meant her injury on her left side; -"but we have to do this Mission; one way or another"-

-"Exactly! I congratulate you! At first, you didn't want to do this Mission…but now, even though you're hurt, you want to make this Mission a total success…- said Victoria, _ugh! I thought that fall would leave you hurt! Idiot!_, she thought.

-"Excellent! That's the spirit!"- said Gerald.

-"I'm proud of you! I really am! I didn't know you had it in you!"- said Rihou; -"weird that she hasn't protested in any way…"-

-"I just want to leave and rest, that's all"- said Jarexius.

-"…And THERE'S the protest"- said Rihou.

-"Wait, you call that a protest?"- asked Jarexius. She sighed and all she said later was; -"…you guys are really weird. ON ALL YOUR WAYS"-

-"Well, excuse us but if you think we're weird, you're no exception"- said Gerald.

-"…Why?"- asked Victoria.

-"Uh, well…"- started saying Gerald, nervously.

-"…Gerald is a stalker and know what almost everyone feel"- said Jarexius.

-"Exactly"- said Gerald…-"…WHAT?!"- he couldn't believe he fell for that awful lie Jarexius made up about him.

-"…Well, he tends to stalk a little…"- said Victoria, trying to sound so show-off.

-"NOT helping, Vicky"- said Gerald, a little annoyed. Rihou kept silence for the whole time.

-"Are we going to do this Mission or not?"- asked Rihou.

-"Oh! We got carried away!"- said Victoria in a sarcastic way.

-"…We…?"- asked Jarexius; -"you mean 'you'…"- she said quietly.

-"…I know right…"- replied Gerald to Jarexius. She nodded slowly.

-"Then, let's go, everyone!"- said Rihou.

-"Hold on. Let's review the Mission"- said Gerald.

-"Aw, but we already know what to do!"- said Rihou, annoyed.

-"I don't"- said Jarexius, just to annoy Rihou, and she did, because he looked at her serious, which she looked back and smiled.

-"What we have to do is to go to the Drenched Bluff and we have to go to the deepest part of it. There, we might find the lost pearl"- said Gerald, reviewing the Mission paper; -"I'd call this a Code Blue one"-

-"Code…Blue?"- asked Rihou.

-"Yep. Missions can be identified with various color codes. This one is to find a lost item, so it's a Code Blue one. If it was stolen, then it could either a Red or an Orange one"- explained Victoria; -"I think you should learn this because it may happen to you that someday …"- started Victoria to explain further, but…

-"…Pretend I have no idea what you're talking about…'cause I don't"- interrupted Jarexius with a confused face.

-"I'll explain this later…"- said Victoria, trying to be nice. Never has she met two Pokémon like these two that do not know the Exploration Codes.

-"If you say so"- said Jarexius.

-"Just be sure to do what I say, okay?"- warned Victoria to Jarexius. Jarexius looked left, then right, to see if she was talking to another one. But there wasn't anyone except for Rihou and Gerald, who were a few feet away. Jarexius realized Victoria threatened her. Jarexius giggled a little and said:

-"Wait…are you…talking to me?"- asked Jarexius.

-"Yes, I am talking to you, you little…"- started saying Victoria, when…

-"SAVE IT"- said Jarexius; -"if you think you can intimidate me like that…jejeje…think again"-

-"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"- replied Victoria, _don't think I can play only as the good one. If you make me, I'll play naughty…_she thought.

_Humph! I know you're up to something Vicky, and I'll find out what it is. And when Gerry knows what it is…he'll quickly leave you alone, you fake fox!_ Jarexius thought as she was looking at Victoria.

-"Hey, you two, what's wrong?"- yelled Rihou. They both woke up from their thoughts to realize that both Rihou and Gerald left them behind.

Victoria quickly looked at Jarexius with an evil face. Jarexius shrugged and stayed serious, until Victoria spoke: -"…Jarexius threatened me!"-

-"What?"- asked Jarexius. She looked at Victoria, who was with a mischievous smile.

-"Jarexius what?"- asked Gerald.

-"Oh, sure! Go against the clueless girl that knows nothing about this!"- said Jarexius, threatening Victoria. Victoria looked back at her.

-"I know you want to take Gerald away…"- said Victoria.

-"Think whatever you want"- said Jarexius.

-"Humph! You came to steal Gerald so he can join you…"- said Victoria.

-"You know what? Say whatever you want! I'm not interested on him, even though he's a good guy"- said Jarexius.

-"What's wrong?"- asked Rihou. He and Gerald came to spot both of them looking at each other serious.

-"Why don't you ask Vicky over here?"- asked Jarexius.

-"What's wrong?"- asked Gerald.

-"This one came to separate us!"- yelled Victoria.

-"Easy. There you go again with your fake pretexts"- said Gerald.

-"Fake pretexts?!"- asked Victoria, mad.

-"Yes! Where in the world did you have that fake pretext about Jarexius?"- said Gerald.

-"Well…she…I…she just came to do that! I can feel it!"- said Victoria.

-"I can't believe this…"- said Gerald.

-"But, Gerald…"- said Victoria.

-"You know what, Vicky? Forget it. I can't keep fighting about every pretext you get just because you meet someone that seems suspicious to you. Game over…"- said Gerald; -"…Team Skyline over"-

-"What?! You can't do that! I designed it, and I decided if it goes quits or not!"- said Victoria.

-"Since when?!"- said Gerald.

-"You guys don't have to go to the extremes and do this…"- said Rihou.

-"Who asked you to barge in on this conversation?!"- asked an enraged Victoria. Rihou kept silence. He looked at Jarexius, who just tried to keep herself calm without getting aggressive.

-"Don't treat Rihou like that! What's your problem?!"- said Gerald.

-"My problem?! You mean yours! You decide to believe these…rookies more than me!"- replied Victoria.

-"You made me lose your trust"- said Gerald.

-"But…why…?"- Victoria asked. She started to drop a tear.

-"…Not going to work, Vicky. This time, I know you won't change your ways, so why should I give you a chance again?"- said Gerald.

-"…FINE! Team Skyline over then!"- said Victoria. She left mad and decided to go back to the Guild. Gerald sighed.

-"Well, this time, she really did it"- said Gerald.

-"Is she always like that?"- asked Rihou.

-"Yes. When she sees a potential threat to her reputation, she becomes like that"- said Gerald.

-"…Naturally"- said Jarexius, annoyed; -"when we get back, I'm so going to kill her…"-

-"Why sound so annoyed?"- asked Rihou.

-"Open your eyes. This could be her chance to tell Chatot a lie that we sent her back 'because she messed up' the Mission"- said Jarexius.

-"Well, we have to bring proof…unless Chatot doesn't believe her; and I think it would be naturally that he would believe her. After all, she has proved herself more worthy than most of us"- said Gerald.

-"So this might be a hard case to win…"- said Rihou.

-"If it happens, we might be doomed…"- said Jarexius; -"…as well as we might also be saved if he doesn't believe her"-

-"All right, then"- said Gerald. He stepped forward a little bit; -"We have to do this Mission, even if Victoria does that 'false-accusing' with us. Are you two with me?"-

-"Naturally!"- said Jarexius.

-"Of course I'm with you!"- said Rihou.

-"Good! Then let's do this Mission! We'll succeed if we help each other!"- said Gerald.

-"We know that…"- said Rihou, serious.

-"Exactly!"- said Jarexius, confidently. Rihou couldn't believe it. If he said that, Jarexius would probably look at him seriously.

-"NO WAY! You saying that?!"- said Rihou.

-"What's wrong about it?"- asked Gerald.

-"Believe me, he's just jealous 'cause I thought of it first"- said Jarexius.

-"Humph! It's not that!"- said Rihou.

-"Sure, sure…"- said Jarexius with a sarcastic mood.

-"Hey, here we are"- said Gerald.

The team reached a cliff with a big opening on the middle. Gerald looked at Rihou, who looked impressed, and Jarexius, who was confident to go in there, even more confident than the own Gerald.

-"Well….shall we?"- asked Rihou. Jarexius walked towards Rihou and looked at him.

-"We shall"- said Jarexius. She went on ahead.

-"Wait a minute"- said Gerald. Rihou and Jarexius looked at him; -"are you both going to go without resting here for a minute?"-

-"Pfft, we don't need any rest, right Jarexius?"- said Rihou.

-"Actually, I do need to rest. Remember I'm hurt"- said Jarexius.

-"See? Resting is a important thing on an explorer's journey!"- said Gerald.

-"Pfft, she just needs to rest because is hurt"- said Rihou; -"I assure you…if she wasn't hurt, she wouldn't rest. I learned that the short time I've been with her"-

-"AS a partner!"- said Jarexius.

-"Exactly"- said Rihou.

-"Uh-huh"- said Gerald; -"Jareh, would you do that?"-

-"Maybe"- said Jarexius; -"depends"-

-"Well, then…shall we go?"- asked Gerald.

-"Yes!"- said Rihou.

-"I don't see why not"- said Jarexius.

-"Then let's go!"- said Gerald.

The three of them nodded. They entered the cave. Jarexius quickly saw a pink Shellos coming at them. She remembered the blue Shellos that attacked Rihou and her at the Beach Cave…and how she was covered in mud…she just run towards the Shellos and used Tackle. The Shellos was sent flying to a wall.

-"It may not have been you, but this…is called 'Payback'"- she said confident.

-"Awesome move!"- said Gerald.

-"Humph, yeah"- said Rihou, as he went on. Gerald and Jarexius looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

The trio kept moving on, attacking and knocking out every wild Pokémon. They finally reached the end, where they saw Spoink's pearl, gleaming.

-"Hey, its Spoink's pearl!"- said Jarexius.

-"Well, let's hurry back with it"- said Gerald.

-"I'll pick it up"- said Rihou.

Rihou slowly picked up the pearl and open the Treasure Bag, that is, with Gerald's help. He slowly put the pearl on place. Jarexius was on watch to see if an outlaw came to rob them. Up until now it seemed like no one was there.

-"Well, let's go"- said Gerald,

-"Right"- replied both Rihou and Jarexius.

The trio turned around and left the dungeon. Jarexius learned a lot on this Mission, and she was just thinking that. On the Guild, Spoink was really glad he got his pearl back. He gave the trio a reward of $4,000.00!

-"Whoa!"- said Rihou.

-"All of this for us?!"- asked Gerald.

-"..But of course! That is nothing compared to my pearl's value! Thank you, Gerald!"- said Spoink. He went towards Rihou and Jarexius; -"thanks to you, too! Rihou and Jarexius, right?"-

-"Yes!"- said Rihou.

-"Pleasure to help you!"- said Jarexius, giggling.

-"Thank you…the three of you…"- said Spoink, and with a final thank-you, he left bouncing.

The trio was happy to succeed on a mission like that. Chatot took a step forward, and without any words, he took their money!

-"Hey! What was that for?!"- yelled Gerald.

-"Victoria told me what you guys did to her. Shame on you! To treat her like that, to disband you own team, Gerald…shame on the three of you! The three of you are going to be punished! Here's your money back!"- said Chatot as he took out some of the money Spoink gave them! The remaining money was just $400.00!

-"What?!"- yelled Rihou.

-"…Unbelievable…"- said Jarexius, serious.

-"See you at dinner! "- said Chatot. And he left.

-"Oh, sure…"- said Rihou.

-"Who's going to eat when you did something like this, stupid bird…"- said Jarexius, quietly.

-"Well, no point whining…at least we complete the Mission!"- said Gerald.

-"Exactly! Mission Complete!"- said Rihou.

-"Yeah!"- said Jarexius. The three of them struck a pose.

~…Meanwhile…~

Victoria was in her room watching the outside from her window.

-"Wait until I get you on the spot light of shame, Gerald…you'll pay for going with that…Eevee!"- she said to herself as she clenched her fist tight.

-"Vicky, here's the money you asked for"- said Chatot. He was working for her; -"straight from Gerald, Rihou, and Jarexius, as you asked"-

-"Aw, thanks, Chatty"- she replied.

-"What do I do with it?"- he asked.

-"Take the half for you. You did a great job"- she said.

-"I will. Thank you, Vicky! With this, I can save to train and beat the Guildmaster and open the Chatot Guild!"- said Chatot with an evil voice.

-"Wow, nice…no, wait…EXCELLENT plan!"- replied Victoria.

-"You should be looking forward to it!"- said Chatot.

-"I will!"- she replied, and Chatot left. Once alone, _to take out Wigglytuff…never thought of that. This bird might be useful to me…I just need to gain his trust…make him…fall in love with me, and take out all of his plans out to the light so I can use them for myself! But…I won't take the blame…I'll just sabotage everyone and leave clues that make him the first suspicious one!_, she thought, with an evil look on her face.

~…Back at the Mess Hall…~

The trio was eating dinner as they heard stories from the other apprentices. Jarexius was amazed to hear such stories that made her wonder many things. Rihou shared one when he was walking that he found a Treasure Chest and when he opened it, there was a lot of Gold Gems on it. Gerald also shared one about when he saved the world from a falling meteorite. Truly, to Jarexius, those were some experiences worthy to be listened by everyone. She imagined herself saving the world with peril…just as she was on her human world from that Ghetsis guy. Yes, she imagined it all…Rihou and Gerald both noticed her imagining. They couldn't believe that she was actually imagining what they were talking about. She woke up from her illusion just when Chatot asked everyone to go to sleep, since it was already late. All of them got up and went to their rooms. Gerald thanked both Rihou and Jarexius for helping him. He knew he could count on them for something like that again. They went to sleep, and Jarexius and Rihou fell deep asleep immediately.


End file.
